


the idea of you.

by frogboywrites



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confusion, M/M, Sad, its my first fic pls be nice, its sad ig, uhhh heart break?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogboywrites/pseuds/frogboywrites
Summary: At that moment he realized he was no longer in love with his boyfriend but the idea of loving someone. The man he had once loved so dearly became a stranger to him.
Kudos: 3





	the idea of you.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is my first short kinda fic idk i was listening to mxmtoon's the idea of you and i decided to write this pls dont be mean to me but like no one will find this so idk

His eyes became dull, the touches no longer had the special spark it once contained. 

He was only 23. This is his first real love and he didn’t understand what was happening. Why did he feel so lonely around his own lover? Wasn't love suppose to be warm and caring? What ever happened to those feelings? He wondered. What had changed and why it had changed. The days seem to go by quicker and he isn't sure if it was just the winter taking over or just him. He had gone days without a single word between the two of them. Was this normal? He was afraid. He loved him. This man is suppose to be his one and only but there was that tiny voice in the back of his head. It was tiny at the beginning but now it’s like someone is shouting. 

“You don’t love him, you just love the idea of loving someone.” what was the difference? He felt like maybe he should’ve learned about love before committing to this. Because now he’s sitting across his lover at the cafe table. Both of them just in silence, struggling to maintain any eye contact. Both afraid to speak up but also afraid of the silence. Every time his eyes land on the brunette across from him he feels his chest tighten. He didn’t feel that happy feeling he once had. 

The brunette began to become blurry and look unfamiliar. Confused, he shut his eyes but sadly at that moment he realized he was no longer in love with his boyfriend but the idea of loving someone. The man he had once loved so dearly became a stranger to him. He knew that he couldn’t drag this on anymore for the sake of himself and the brunette. The black haired man finally decides to speak up. 

“I think we need to talk.” His mind was screaming at him, telling him to stop that he needs the brunette, that he won’t be able to do this. But he knew to not listen to his brain but his heart in these situations. Yet there is a feeling that he shouldn’t say what he wanted to say. The problem was he had no reason to not say it. 

“Well about what?” His lover sounded different now, he wasn’t sure if it was his brain playing tricks or just how much he forgotten about this man. “I think we have to end this now. I don’t think I love you anymore.” He felt horrible when he sees the pained expression on his lover’s face. Despite his vision being blurry from tears, he could see the hurt, confusion and anger in his face. Suddenly there was the reason right in front of him. The brunette had slammed a tiny box on the table before storming out. He felt his heart start to slowly break. "He still loved me." His brain was screaming at him to get up and just run after the brunette but for some reason his body stopped working he couldn’t even move. It was too late now. The two men were now strangers with nothing to love but the idea of each other.


End file.
